


Our love will never die

by hailhxdra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailhxdra/pseuds/hailhxdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's taken out of cryofreeze at Steve's request because he just can't take this heavy feeling in his chest he's had since Bucky went in any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our love will never die

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to writing smut so I apologise if it isn't very good. I tried my best

Steve had spent every night in Wakanda at Bucky's side. On the second day there he'd had a bed brought to the room, so he could sleep in Bucky's presence. He'd found that first night he was restless, because he didn't like being away from Bucky, afraid something might happen while he wasn't with him. He knew it was silly. They were in the middle of a rainforest, miles away from any other civilisation. That didn't ease his worry though, when it came to Bucky, Steve was constantly worried about something, so it just made sense for him to sleep in the room with him.

He didn't even know long it had been that they'd been here. He guessed months but he really didn't know. He didn't keep track of time, he spent his days talking to Bucky and his nights sleeping, that was all.

Ever since Bucky had gone into cryo, Steve had had a heavy feeling in his chest and there were tears permanently logged just behind his eyelids, threatening to fall at any moment. He was exhausted and he had no idea what was going to happen from here, with Bucky, with Tony, with the Avengers. He had no clue.

He sighed to himself as he laid back in bed. He knew it was night because of the darkness outside, but he didn't know the time. Didn't care. He knew it would be another sleepless night, the heavy feeling in his chest was almost suffocating him now and he knew if he didn't wake Bucky up soon he'd explode. Or die from sleep deprivation. Which ever came first.

He decided the next day he was going to get a doctor to wake Bucky up. He couldn't wait any longer, he knew seeing Bucky's eyes would make everything better. They'd bring him back down to earth and calm him.

He hopped off his bed once he decided that and picked up his copy of Gone Girl and opened it where the bookmark was placed. He sat against Bucky's chamber and began reading where he'd left off.

***  
Steve paced up and down the white corridor, a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The doctors had agreed to wake Bucky up but had insisted Steve not be in the room when it happened. They didn't know how Bucky would react and despite Steve's best efforts at trying to tell them that Bucky would be calmer if he was there, they still refused to do anything until he left, so he relented, reluctantly leaving the room.

After what felt like hours, one of the two doctors came outside. "Mr.Rogers, he's awake." They said, and Steve nearly tripped over as he rushed back inside the room.

Bucky was sat on Steve's bed, the other doctor giving him the once over. Checking his pupils, his pulse, giving him water.

Bucky looked over when he heard the door and smiled warmly. "Steve."

"Bucky." Steve hadn't meant for it to come out in whisper, but those tears were threatening to fall again, making him afraid to raise his voice even slightly.

The first doctor stepped back and smiled happily. "Everything appears to be fine, Mr.Barnes." He said, "I'll give you some time with Mr.Rogers for now but I'll be back in a few hours with some food and new clothes. In the mean time please drink plenty of water." His eyes flickered over to the four jugs of water that sat on top of the metal slab. Bucky didn't think he could drink that much water in just a few hours but he didn't argue.

"I will, thank you." He replied, returning the doctors smile.

With that, both doctors left, leaving Steve and Bucky alone.

Steve rushed over to Bucky and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

"Fuck I missed you. I missed you so much." Steve's voice cracked.

Bucky gripped his only hand in Steve's hair and buried his face in Steve's chest. "I'm back. I'm right here, I won't go again." Bucky mumbled.

After a few moments they both pulled back just enough to rest their foreheads against eachother.

Before Steve could think it through and talk himself out of it, he crashed his lips against Bucky's, hands moving down to grip Bucky's waist firmly.

Bucky wasted no time in returning the kiss. His grip in Steve's hair tightened and his mouth parted, allowed Steve's tongue to slip into his mouth. He moaned at the feeling. He remembered they used to do this, years ago, so many years ago, but he'd forgotten how good it felt.

Steve pushed Bucky back on the bed, which creaked at the weight of them both.

Bucky broke the kiss momentarily to pull at Steve's shirt, indicating he wanted it off.

"Are you sure about this?" Steve said breathlessly.

"It's been over 70 years since I've felt good, since I've felt _loved_ , I need to be reminded how that feels."

Steve took that as a yes and tore his shirt off, diving back in to capture Bucky's lips. Steve's body now rested between Bucky's open legs, his feet hooking behind Steve's back. 

Bucky ran his hand up and down Steve's chest, moaning at the feel of it.

Steve felt himself getting harder, his dick straining against his pants, which had become uncomfortably tight.

"Buck.." Steve pulled back and removed Bucky's vest, before planting a chaste kiss to his mouth and then moving to his jaw and kissing down his neck.

Bucky had his eyes squeezed shut and he was panting, his grip on Steve tightening the lower Steve kissed.

When Steve reached Bucky's navel, he nibbled and sucked at the skin gently, enjoying how Bucky squirmed underneath him, his hips bucking up so Steve could feel his bulge.

He wanted to make a smug comment about Bucky being eager but he couldn't, not when he was this turned on.

Steve pulled Bucky's pants and boxers down in one go, his dick springing free. Bucky gasped as the cold air hit him, slightly bucking his hips again.

"Oh god I've missed this." Steve moaned, before placing his lips over Bucky's tip and gently sucking.

The reaction he got from Bucky almost made him cum right then and there. Bucky let out a strangled sound and fisted the sheet next to him. Steve could tell it was taking every ounce of strength he had not to buck his hips for a third time.

"Fuck, Steve." He whined.

Steve smirked around Bucky's dick before placing the tip of his tongue in Bucky's slit, licking up the precum and then bobbing his head forwards, taking in a little more of Bucky as his right hand worked Bucky's base.

"Oh I'm not gonna last long." Bucky moaned, his knuckles white from the grip he still had on the sheet.

Steve licked up the underside of Bucky's cock, the pulsing vein flat against his tongue as more precum leaked into his mouth.

Steve briefly removed his mouth to catch his breath before placing it back, taking much more of Bucky this time. Bucky squirmed, thighs trembling against Steve's head.

Steve held Bucky's thighs still as he hollowed his cheeks, moving his head down further until he had all of Bucky sitting in his mouth.

He gave Bucky a moment to adjust before he began swallowing, taking Bucky right down his throat, his tongue working at the underside of his cock.

"Oh my fucking God, Steve! Don't stop _please god_ _don't ever stop_!" Bucky screamed, his hand finding its way to Steve's head again, clutching on like a lifeline.

Steve didn't stop, instead he sucked harder, focussing on breathing through his nose so he didn't gag. The tip of Bucky's cock was repeatedly hitting the back of Steve's throat and god the noises Bucky made when it did were so filthy, Steve couldn't stop himself grinding his hips into the mattress.

Without warning, Bucky's hot, salty cum shot down Steve's throat and Bucky cried out, his thighs clamping around Steve's head.

Steve swallowed as much as he could, his head still bobbing so Bucky could ride out his orgasm.

Once Bucky settled back into the mattress, seemingly warn out, Steve pulled off with an obscene popping sound and grinned down at Bucky, who looked completely spent, a lazy smile stuck to his face.

He was about to say something when he noticed the tent in Steve's pants, a wet patch now present where he'd leaked precum.

Bucky got to his knees and shifted Steve's pants and boxers down to his knees before grasping Steve's dick in his hand firmly.

"Oh, shit Buck." Steve gasped and his eyes fluttered closed, his hands reaching out blindly for Bucky's shoulders to steady himself.

"I got you." Bucky whispered as he twisted and pulled at Steve's dick, his thumb running over the slit.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck." Steve fell into Bucky, his whole body trembling.

"Cum for me." Bucky whispered in Steve's ear and with a few more jerks of his hand Steve was cumming, groaning into Bucky's neck as his cum shot between them, covering their stomachs.

It took Steve a few moments to come down, his chest heaving and legs still trembling slightly. "Sorry I didn't last long." He said shyly against Bucky's neck.

"Considering you were on the verge of cumming as soon as you got your mouth on me, I think you lasted quite long." Bucky grinned, earning a chuckle from Steve.

They both laid down in bed, Steve pulling the cover over them before enveloping Bucky in his arms.

"You know I love you right? As much as I did all those years ago. It didn't go away. It could never go away." Steve said seriously, looking down into Bucky's eyes.

Bucky looked up and met Steve's eyes. "I know you do, and I love you too. Once I got those memories back of us, it hit me like a truck, just how much I fucking love you, Steve." Bucky said sadly, blaming himself for all the lost time.

"Hey, it's okay." Steve leant down and kissed Bucky's forehead. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again. We're together again and that's all that matters." Bucky visibly calmed down at this and snuggled into Steve's side, placing a kiss to his chest contently. 

"You're still a punk though." Steve felt Bucky's smirk against his chest and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

"And you're still a jerk."


End file.
